Cindertalia
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Fem!ItalyXGermany: A story with a Hetalia twist. Kinda crappy, but whatever.


**Once upon a time...** There lived a beautiful young Italian girl named Cindertalia. Cindertalia was a maid who worked in a country named Austria's house. Everyday, she would put on her green maid outfit and be given orders by Austria.

"Cindertalia, go clean my house right now. From the stairways to the tapestries." Austria would order her everyday. And everyday, Cindertalia would do so.

She also was given orders from her two brothers Romano and France.

"Go clean my fucking room, sorella. It needs someone to freaking clean it." Romano ordered her. And Cindertalia would do so.

"Clean my room Cindertalia. It needs a good cleaning, you know mon sœur?" France told her. And everyday Cindertalia would nod her head and clean France's room.

Well, overtime, Cindertalia grew and grew until she was a stunningly beautiful young maiden. Unfortunately her two brothers and Austria were very jealous that of Cindertalia's natural beauty, so they would make her work harder. Cindertalia never complained though. She knew that every second of every minute of every day was just a little closer to finally having her dreams come true.

One day, while Cindertalia was cleaning, a knock came upon the front door. When Cindertalia answered it, she found a young Japanese man standing there. Obviously, by his clothes, he was from the palace. Immediately being respectful, Cindertalia opened the front door wide and offered to let him come in.

"Please, come in. You must be tired from your journey, so do please come in." Cindertalia had offered, but the man just smiled and bowed.

"No, but arigato(thank you) so much. I here bring you invitations from the palace." The man handed Cindertalia four white and crisp envelopes and bowed. "Enjoy your day." He told her and left.

Thinking the letters were indeed very important, Cindertalia took hers into her pocket and went up to give the other three to Austria and her brothers. Once Cindertalia had handed the letters to her brothers and Austria, they opened them and her brothers squealed.

"We're invited to King Germania's palace for a royal ball! And it's to find his youngest son a bride!" France squealed. Cindertalia then decided to read hers.

"_To the fellow reader of this letter,_

_You are currently invited to the royal palace to-morrow at six o'clock sharp tonight for the Royal Ball. _

_All __citizens are to attend._

_At midnight my youngest son, Prince Germany, will have a bride of his own choosing._

_Thank you for time to read this letter._

_King Germania of Europe" _

Cindertalia was immediately excited. But everyone stopped being as excited as her when the following words slipped out of her mouth.

"That means I can come, too!" All three of the people in front of Cindertalia looked at her and she immediately regretted. But instead of getting a scolding, Cindertalia instead got a calm look.

"You may come **_IF_**you finish all your chores by tomorrow at 6." Cindertalia then thanked Austria and ran up to her room and turned in for the night.

The next day, Cindertalia was given more chores than any regular day. Most people would be suspicious, but not Cindertalia. All day, while Austria and her brothers had went out to buy suitable tuxedoes, Cindertalia cleaned and cleaned all day until she finished when her brothers and Austria came home at 5 o'clock sharp to get ready. Cindertalia then went to double check if all her chores were done and nodded. But by the time she did, it was 5:30 and all too late to get ready for the ball.

While her brothers and Austria were in their rather fancy clothing, Cindertalia was in her dirty and rather too small green maid dress. As the three men in front of her laughed and pointed, Cindertalia hung her head in shame.

"Now then since you don't have a fancy dress to go to the ball, looks like you won't be coming with us after all." Romano had laughed at Cindertalia as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. For it was true. Because she didn't have a gown Cindertalia couldn't go to the ball, despite the following rule of all citizens attending. After she watched the three men leave into the car and drive away, Cindertalia waited until they were out of sight to run to the garden and cry.

Cindertalia cried for fifteen minutes until looking up into the sky. Not a cloud was out and the stars were out. Cindertalia knew right away that her dreams were never coming true. Just before she could cry again, Cindertalia heard a soft voice and saw some sparkles appear in front of her then POOF! Cindertalia fell to her bottom and looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a green flowing gown with equally flowing soft brown hair appear in front of her. Cindertalia felt as though her amber-brown eyes were not as beautiful compared to the woman's own forest-green eyes.

"Well now you and your family couldn't have a bigger bench for me to land on, could you?" The woman asked in a Hungarian accent. Cindertalia stood in surprise to the woman. Cautiously coming forward towards the woman, Cindertalia asked her a question.

"Who are you, miss?" Cindertalia asked innocently. The woman laughed heartedly as she answered Cindertalia.

"I am your fairy godmother of course dear! Now then... Lets see here... Where did I put it...?" Her fairy godmother looked frantically around for something. Cindertalia was about to look for it too when the Hungarian snapped her fingers in realization. "Of course! I put it here!" The fairy godmother then pulled out a wand out of thin air, amazing Cindertalia.

"Now then, lets see... First! I'll conjure you up a coach." Cindertalia watched as the Hungarian woman turned a bright orange pumpkin into a white beautiful coach. "Next, with a little 'umph' into it, I'll get you a couple horses." How she did it was a mystery to Cindertalia, but the horses popped out of thin air also. Soon, Cindertalia was given a driver and coachman for the ball.

"Gr-Grazie for everything, ma'am." Cindertalia thanked her Hungarian fairy godmother. But the fairy godmother shook her head.

"NO! We're not done! I need to get you a dress. Now let me see... Your size... Eye color and hair..." The Hungarian woman took Cindertalia's measurements as Cindertalia looked at her in surprise. Finally, her fairy godmother started getting her wand ready. "Close your eye, dear. I want this to be a surprise for you." Cindertalia closed her eyes tightly and waited. Cindertalia felt her fairy godmother tap the top of her head and suddenly she felt something flowing all around her.

Cindertalia opened her eyes to see that she was wearing a beautiful ball gown. It was a peachy pink color with thick straps that covered her shoulders. The skirt of it went to the bottom of her feet and had almost no ruffles at all. The dress was complete with a few sparkling be-dazzling fling and a V-neckline. The spell had even made Cindertalia's hair wavy and free yet beautiful.

"Grazie, fairy godmother!" Cindertalia thanked the Hungarian woman as she twirled in her dress. Cindertalia looked at her feet. She was wearing white slip-on high-heels that dazzled like diamonds. "Oh, grazie fairy godmother!" But the fairy godmother gave Cindertalia a stern look.

"Now, now Cindertalia. There's a few minor things to these things. When the clock strikes twelve, all will be lost and will turn back to normal. Do you understand me?" Cindertalia's fairy godmother told her. As Cindertalia climbed into her pumpkin carriage, she nodded to let her fairy godmother know that she heard her. Then, next thing Cindertalia knew, she was finally on her way to the ball.

When Cindertalia finally arrived at the ball, she climbed out of the carriage and headed to the castle. She was finally free, that is until midnight of course.

Going inside, Cindertalia looked all around herself to see that everyone pretty much had a partner. Everyone then had stopped and stared at Cindertalia, for she was truly the most beautiful in the ball that night.

"Who is she?"

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Whoever she is, I hope to dance with her."

Cindertalia became a little self-conscience of the whispers around her. As she entered the dance floor, she was looking around to see if her three family members were around and recognized her. She then of course found all three of them, but they thankfully didn't recognize her. As Cindertalia looked around for an available partner, she felt a tap on her shoulders and turned around. There, right in front of her, was the most handsome man with golden blond hair and welcoming blue eyes. He wore things that would be considered royalty and a blue coat that brought his eyes out more.

"Oh, uh... Good evening, sir." Cindertalia told the man shyly as she curtsied. The man bowed and replied to her greeting.

"Good evening, madam. Do you care to dance?" He held out his hand as he stood up straight again. Cindertalia slightly blushed as she took his hand and danced with him.

'_He must be the prince..._' Cindertalia thought to herself seeing that everyone was now staring at the man and her. Cindertalia was getting a few stares and whispers even more now.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Prince Germany." _I was correct_, "Seeing how I didn't see you here at all during the start of the ball, I thought you might as well know." Cindertalia blushed a little as she felt her heart flutter. He was very well mannered and polite and obviously kind.

"How could you determine I wasn't here at the beginning if there are a lot of women here?" Cindertalia asked the Prince. He chuckled slightly.

"Anyone would be able to see an pretty individual girl like you... Plus I saw you walk through the door." Cindertalia laughed a little as she blushed more. '_Sense of humor, too.'_ From that point on, they discussed things they liked(turns out they both liked pasta; He just only liked it occasionally), what they didn't like(yucky foods... like spam) and what they cherished the most in their lives. Cindertalia soon just barely noticed that they were now both on the balcony away from the party. And she did soon start to notice that she was most likely falling in love that night.

"So... That's why I don't know my mother well... She had... died." Cindertalia told the prince as she finished the story about her mother. Prince Germany listened silently. He then nodded.

"Yeah... I never really knew my mother either... We lost her when I was just small..." For a minute or two, they stood there in complete silence. Then, finally, the prince broke the silence. "I really enjoyed this evening. I've never really told anyone as much as I've told you. Except for my brother. He says he could write a book about me."

"My brothers just say that I sometimes get in the way. But I only do it more just to annoy them." Cindertalia giggled as she heard the prince chuckle silently.

"I'm sorry, but I... Never really got your name, ma'am. Please, could you tell me what it is?" Germany asked her. Cindertalia hesitated.

"I uh... Well... Just as long as you don't laugh at it... It's just a nickname that my brothers gave me... My name is-" Cindertalia heard the clock tower chime. Looking up at it, she saw to her horror that it was midnight. "I have to go. Ciao!" Cindertalia got up and ran as fast as her high-heels would let her.

"What- WAIT!" Cindertalia heard Germany behind her but she didn't look back. She only kept running. She ran through the ballroom and out the door. Along the way, in the middle of the room, Cindertalia lost one of her shoes. At first, Cindertalia thought best to go get it. But then, hearing the clock strike for the third time, she just decided to get out of the palace as soon as possible. Running out the door, Cindertalia heard the fifth chime and got into the carriage quickly.

Cindertalia felt the carriage go and ride away. Immediately, on the seventh chime, Cindertalia saw that the magic of the carriage had brought them home. Then, finally, after the twelve chime, everything disappeared. Except for the other shoe. Taking it off, Cindertalia headed up to her attic room and held the shoe close to her heart. Even though she only got to spend half the night at the ball, Cindertalia sighed and concluded it was the best one she'd ever had. And best of all, she had fallen in love with the one person that had spent his time and night with her. The prince himself.

The next morning, after Austria, Romano and France came home, Cindertalia woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling. Blinking open her eyes, Cindertalia got up and dressed to go downstairs. She was immediately awake when she came upon a sight that surprised her. Austria then started yelling at her.

"CINDERTALIA! COME ON! QUIT DILLYDALLYING!" Cindertalia felt heavy piles of laundry in her arms and made a little 'OOF!' sound as Romano, France and Austria filled them. "Get to cleaning, now!"

"Wh-Why? Today's Saturday. It's my day off." Romano then answered Cindertalia.

"The prince is coming to everyone's homes today! He's trying to find this girl last night that had danced with him. They appear to now be in love with each other. But at midnight, when he was going to announce her as his new bride, she left with no explanation. The only clue they have to finding her is a glass shoe. NOW HURRY UP!" Cindertalia's heart fluttered as she nodded and took the laundry to the laundry room. As she did the laundry, Cindertalia heard some people in the living room.

"Good morning, your highness." Cindertalia dropped the clothes she had been washing and went to see through the doorframe to see if the prince really was there. And to her surprise, he really was.

"Umm... I've tried the shoe on blondie here and smart mouth over there, but none of them are who I'm looking for... But then again, my partner was in fact _female_." Germany told the Austrian in front of him. Cindertalia chuckled. If there was one thing that she loved, it was Germany's sense of humor.

"Well, I'm sorry that no one in this house fit the shoe. There's really no one else I can think of in this house that could try on the shoe." Austria told Germany. Germany just raised an eyebrow in resonse.

"May I take a look around your house? It's really nice." Germany asked Austria, who nodded(if this wa an anime episode, it would say in those text thingies 'Meaning: I don't believe you'). Germany headed right towards where Cindertalia was standing: the doorframe. Cindertalia yelped and tried to hide. But Germany was too quick and heard her.

"I don't call this no more people. I'm sorry madam, it's just that-" Germany looked straight at Cindertalia and immediatley recognized her. "It's... It's you..." Germany whispered. Cindertalia just looked at him as he got out the shoe and grabbed her foot. He then slipped it one her foot. "It fits." Germany told Cindertalia. Romano, France and Austria looked at Cindertalia in shock.

"But... How..." Romano asked. France just looked at Cindertalia.

"Uh... " Austria only could get out. Soon, Cindertalia found herself in the royal carraige with the prince.

The next day was when Cindertalia and Germany finally married. Cindertalia forever thanked her Hungarian fairy godmother for her kindness and they all lived happily ever after(well, except for Austria, Romano and France).

**The End**


End file.
